someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The 60 Day Game
Inspired by the Japanese game Nanashi No Game (The Nameless Game) The Story My name is Francis Lee, and during my childhood, in 1991, when the Gameboy came out, it was the best thing ever, having a gaming console on the go and I still have it to this very day. I would play it all the time and have tons of fun doing so. Now, there is the 3DS, a revolutionary portable which I find nostalgic at the same time too. Why? I can play new games and relive my childhood as well, thanks to the Nintendo eShop, where they sell some of my favorite Gameboy games such as Link's Awakening, Dr Mario and even NES games such as Megaman. But recently there is a new RPG adventure game that came out on the eShop and it's the new thing, a game where you can be whoever you like and do what you want, I happened to take a look, the name of the game was indescribable, I can't seem to make a good pronunciation so I will leave it nameless, but the best I could come up with was Open. Another cool thing about the game is that it keeps track on what you are doing, I will post my first entry here. Day one: Character created, house basic level, Mage level 1. Story progression 5% I actually played the game alongside my friends who started a lot earlier than I did, but reports have soon came out stating people have been dying from natural causes, with their 3DSs by their side, with the game running 2 months later. My friend Alex dismissed it upon hearing the news, and my other friends followed suit, thinking it's a coincidence or some sick joke. A few days after that however, Alex came to school less, and when he was in school, he would be rather unsocial, ignoring us and be playing with his 3DS. I tried asking him, but he was too focused on his console, the next few days however, he stopped coming to school altogether. Some of my friends were really worried about him, considering that he was already gonna flunk out due to bad grades. I actually went over to his house; he lives alone btw, and knocked on the door. No answer. I then tried the doorknob only to find that the door was unlocked, so I went in, the house still had electricity, I know because of TV static, I then turned off the TV and exclaimed," Hey Alex, you ok buddy, missing out on a lot of school, something the matter?" I walked up the stairs to his room only to find Alex slumped over his study table, 3DS in hand, cold as ice. I then called an ambulance immediately and went to check on Alex's status, he had no pulse, was not breathing, he was dead. Somehow his 3DS still had power, so I checked it, and I found that from the activity log he was playing the new game. His last entry was this. Day 60: House advanced level, Warrior level 50, story 75%. His 3DS then shut down suddenly and it felt hot, an that's when the ambulance arrived. He was pronounced dead on the spot, police tried to recover data from the console only to find it completely wiped. The news was then broken to the school, and the public as well. Many went to Alex's funeral, including me and my friends, alongside his girlfriend Annie, she was a truly caring woman who helped out with Alex all the time with pretty much everything, they were a loving bunch even with Alex hanging out with me and gaming more often. On the train ride home, I talked with Annie a good bit, talking about this and that, trying to cheer her up a bit. It kinda worked, and Annie chuckled a bit, but a few stops before I left, she pulled out her 3DS and played the game, the game her late boyfriend played, the same game everyone was playing. I then left the train for home and played the game myself too. Before going to sleep, my entry was recorded, also in the game, I was involved with a little affair alongside some new statues erected. Day 4: House level basic, Mage level 3, story 8%. The next day however, I was greeted with more horrific news, Annie is dead. The report says that before she died, she was walking as if in some sort of trance before dropping dead, and when Police checked her 3DS, her last entry was vague and unclear, but one thing could be made out. Day 60. What could it mean? Why is it always day 60? Like how Alex died? Like how the others died? I could only think of one possible meaning, you have to finish the game 100% in 60 days or death will be inevitable. It may seem like an easy task, but there are tons of things to do and master completely including blacksmith and alchemy. It's really daunting. My friends also started going paranoid because of this. In order to make sense of this, I consulted one of my wiser friends who was interested in the supernatural and even though he has the game, he has never played it. He explains on the possibility that the game may be cursed and all, how it could be cursed, why is it so, and how? We then dwelled deeper into the game, it's dev time and other things. Also I played the game and so far, I have 30% completion in 20 days. I have chosen not to place the daily entries due to them being rather repetitive and having pointless info. So my friend actually found something interesting while him and I were doing research, the game dev, who has passed away, and according to the research, he was working his all in this game, neglecting his family even, and it was to be his last work. However before the game was released, his wife was killed during a house break in and his daughter was left all alone, his daughter also blamed the death on her father for not being there and leaving her all alone, and had a grudge on video games in general. She died of loneliness soon after and the game dev, committed suicide due to the guilt, from what I could tell. Also, the game dev team, disappeared and went missing to this very day. My friend then concluded that the vengeful spirit of the game designer's daughter cursed the game and all that made it and played it thus making all who do so die in 60 days. Why 60 days? It could be because that's the size of the dev team, 60 people helped to make the game. This was the only reasonable conclusion we can come up with. So it's 40 days in and I have completed the story 50%. Time is ticking out for me, also, the wise friend of mine, just passed away as well, it seems that if the game is passed and you don't play it, you still have the curse placed on you. My friend was testing that theory out by not touching the game. So it seems that you get cursed no matter what. I only hope that I can complete this game before times up. Day 59 and 75% complete, it may seem that my fate is sealed after all, I have tried my best and have failed, if I do by some miracle survive, I will let you know. But as a final message, do not search the game in question, I have not told you the name for your safety, it is at your own risk should you want to play this game. Epilogue Recording from police and post mortem. "The victim by the name of Francis Lee has been found dead in his apartment, no wounds or foreign objects can be found, meaning he died due to natural causes. Victim was holding a Nintendo 3DS with the infamous same game of the other victims, with the following entry recorded. Day 60: House Advanced level, Mage level 50, story 80%. The one thing in common yet again is the day count, but we have yet to see any other similarities. More will be updated soon." Written by The Vernster Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Original Story